That Lucky Mercenary
by OkamiRain
Summary: Takes place after episode 103. What if Bankotsu was resurrected earlier? And what if he had met the exterminator before everyone else?
1. Calm before the Storm

Kagome shivered bitterly, hugging her arms around her petite form. The land here wasn't cold, hell it was almost summer; but ever since Kagome and her companions had entered the East Country, she had been feeling awful about this place. _Probably because of the rumors circulating this land..._The schoolgirl thought miserably, shuffling her feet along the dirt path.

A few weeks ago, whispers of an almost nameless fear grasped the hearts of humans in the East Country. _This is where Naraku's cloud of miasma had been headed...in the direction of the Ox Tiger. _Kagome thought absently. _Does Naraku have something to do with the rumors about the spectres?_

Inuyasha was walking alongside Kagome. He stopped suddenly, his eyes closed and his ears twitched back and forth in concentration.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. She stopped a little way a head of the half-demon, gripping her bow for protection. Miroku and Sango who were behind the pair, stopped as well, Shippo anxiously perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Horses. And lots of them." He cocked his sliver head to the right and everyone followed his gaze. A countless amount of men, all atop horses were making their way through the small villager nearby. They were clad in their lord's armor and banners floated in the unsteady breeze. The villagers looked on, each one uttering a small prayer or wishing the men luck on their mission.

"Warriors off to another battle I presume." Miroku said.

"Not likely. I didn't sense any uprising around here." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe their off to subdue some demons or troublemakers." Sango added, adjusting her hold on Hiraikotsu.

"Look at them all geared up. Talk about overkill." Shippo muttered.

"Well, it doesn't concern us. Let's get moving. We'll see if we can make a few more miles before the day is through." Inuyasha stated, everyone started walking again except for Sango. She seemed to be calculating something before she came to a decision.

"Everyone, wait." The others abruptly stopped and gazed expectantly at the demon-slayer.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome inquired.

"Inuyasha," Sango glanced at him. "The new moon is tonight."

The half-demon narrowed his eyes and looked up at the clear sky in thought. "How do you know?" He finally asked. Kagome gazed at her female companion, puzzled.

"Well, this is what I figured. Last time, Kagura had seen you're transformation and we were afaird that she might tell Naraku. Luckily she hasn't, yet and this means that we have a second chance. No more taking risks about you're transformation. Which is why I mentally take a countdown on when you're next transformation may be which is tonight." Sango explained. Kirara meowed in agreement, nuzzling closer to her mistress.

"A very wise choice Sango." Miroku beamed at the slayer.

"That's good to know, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his haori, mumbling an almost incoherent thanks.

"I guess that means we'll be staying in a village tonight." Kagome sighed happily.

"Yes! Warm food!" Shippo cheered.

As the sun rose high above the sky, the small group made its way towards the small peaceful village. Crop fields were bordered near the entrance to the village; a few men were slacking off their duties to talk about the recent disturbance. The Inu gang overheard the men who were attempting to be secretive.

"I heard that the border guard was completely annihilated." An old man whispered fearfully.

"I heard it was awful. Decapitated bodies and blood everywhere. There's no way a man could've done it." Another villager said.

"So the rumors are true then. The phantoms of the Band of Seven mound have been resurrected." A third man trembled.

_Phantoms from the seven man mound? _Sango wondered, she slowed down to listen.

"Excuse me gentlemen. May I speak to you for a moment?" Miroku questioned politely, moving down a hill to speak to the village men.

"What's that idiot doing now?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome nudged him with her elbow and glared heatedly at the half-demon.

"We may find some answers. We can't pass through here without finding out what's going on." Sango said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled. He always had to have the last word.

Miroku and Kagome knelt by the villagers listening to the tale that they began to unfold. The schoolgirl held on tightly to the fox demon Shippo as she listened to the frightening story. Sango stood off to the side, while Inuyasha was behind her having almost no interest in the explanation.

"There was a temple built around here to quiet the souls of the Band of Seven." One villager said.

"And what is this Band of Seven?" Miroku asked.

"From you're appearances, I'm assuming that you would have been too young to remember. Their story started only a decade ago. It is believed that they ended up traveling to our territory in the east."

"They were ruthless mercenaries." The old man shivered uncomfortably. "The whole band of them. They served no one lord. Instead they lived as Ronin, finding temporary employment in battles they happened to come across."

"This doesn't sound too good." Kagome whispered, hugging Shippo to her chest.

"There were only seven of them but their strength was incredible. Especially the leader's. He was of a small build but he possessed herculean strength. It is said that he was the youngest of the Band of Seven but he commanded that cruel, murderous group with his power. The Band could do the work of one hundred men and their rage was unnecessarily savage. Those who were slain by the Band of Seven were sliced to pieces or burned alive." A villager stated sadly.

"The only people capable of such atrocities are those with a real pension for murder." Miroku replied.

"You said it." Kagome hugged Shippo even tighter who seemed to be nearly choking with the pressure.

"Anyway, the warlords had second thoughts about the mercenaries who they now feared. So they sold them out and ordered them hunted down. It's said that the mercenaries put up a hard fight but it was all in vain."

"I would think so." Sango said.

"The Band of Seven escaped into the mountains but they were completely outnumbered by the warlord soldiers who came at them. They were finally captured just a little north of here. They were each beheaded and then their bodies were buried."

"Still..." A villager added, "The villagers feared their curse and decided to quiet the seven souls. Eventually they erected a tomb at the base of the sacred mountain. The tomb of the Band of Seven."

"I see..." Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I heard you talking about they're spirits being resurrected." Kagome loosened her hold on Shippo who scampered onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

"It's true. They say that the tombstone split into two and there was no lightening on that day either. It was believed that the seven souls escaped from their imprisonment. Isn't that right?" The old man asked.

"It's true." A man beside him answered.

A few moments of silence followed. The Inuyasha gang gazed at each other with apprehension. Miroku coughed. "Thank you. You men have been very helpful. I have one more thing to ask of you. Do you men know where the nearest inn might be?"

"Look. I don't know why we have to stay in a village tonight. I mean, it's a complete waste of time and money." Inuyasha complained. The villagers had given them directions saying that the only inn in town was just past the marketplace. The sun was already beginning to set as the group made it's way through the deserted market.

"You know Inuyasha, some of us don't want to sleep on the cold ground every night." Kagome replied, staring darkly at the half-demon.

"And some of us don't want to sleep in beds!"

"And some of us do!"

"And some of us want to sleep on the cold ground!"

"And some of us think that's ridiculous!"

"And some of us think my idea isn't!"

"Well, I'm used to sleeping in a home alright?"

"Hmph. That's just because you're pathetic." Inuyasha pouted.

"Excuse me?" Kagome growled.

"You heard me. I mean, without my strength you guys would be useless. Except for maybe Sango, she might be able to hold up on her own." Inuyasha droned on, unaware of Kagome's seething wrath.

"Are you saying that I can't hold my own in battle?" She repeated slowly.

"Basically. Where would you be without you're priestess powers?"

"Inuyasha..."

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious.

"How dare you call me useless! **Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy**!" Inuyasha yelled as his neck was hurled toward the hard ground. The demon fell flat on his face. "You jerk!" Kagome huffed and started storming away towards the inn.

"That wasn't wise to invoke Kagome's wrath." Miroku scolded.

"Yeah, Kagome's probably really hurting right now." Shippo added. The little fox demon leapt up onto Miroku's shoulder and the two headed after Kagome.

Inuyasha sat up in the dirt. "**She's** hurting?" He groaned and brushed away the remaining clots of dirt that had gathered on his face.

Sango stood near Inuyasha, waiting for him. Kirara cradled up in her arms sleeping, the tiny cat demon meowed in her dreams and shifted her position in the demon slayer's arms. _It's so amazing. From an outsider's viewpoint, Inuyasha and Kagome would only be seen as constantly feuding. It's interesting though, the love they hold for each other. Neither of them are willing to admit it, wait, who am I to say if those two will ever end up together? At least, I know that Kagome is in love with Inuyasha though at times it doesn't seem like it. She told me and I've even observed a couple of occasions. Love is a strange thing and so is Inuyasha. He is so difficult to figure out!_

The half-demon raised his molten amber eyes to see Sango standing close to him, gazing at him thoughtfully. He raised his eyebrows. "What are you thinking about Sango?"

Sango snapped out of her reverie. "I don't...you know...uh, think." She stammered.

"Then how can you be a demon slayer if you don't think?" Inuyasha scratched his forehead.

"But I do think."

"Then how-? You just said you didn't-What are you-?"

Sango giggled warmly. He never ceased to amaze her. "Never mind Inuyasha. Let's just get to the inn before nightfall and catch up to the others." She held out a hand for him to take.

He gratefully took the hand and pulled himself up. "Where was that inn again?"

"That way." Sango pointed forward with one arm.

"Can we just, you know, walk slowly?"

"Why?"

"So we don't catch up to Kagome." Inuyasha almost whimpered the last word. They both started forward.

"Alright. You know, you never cease to amuse me Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"How am I amusing?" He demanded.

"I don't know..." She admitted.

"You know what you are Sango?" Inuyasha asked playfully.

"What am I?" She inquired.

"You're...well, I can't think of anything right now..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well, tell me when you do." Sango chuckled.

Sango and Inuyasha caught up with the others at the entrance of the inn. Kagome had cooled down with much persuasion from the two guys. Miroku, meanwhile, had talked to the inn owner and figured out that the rooms were too expensive to stay in.

"Why don't you perform another fake exorcism as usual?" Shippo suggested.

"What do you mean 'as usual'?" Miroku asked icily.

"Don't worry guys. I think I've got enough." Sango added. She reached into her pink shaded kimono and pulled out a small drawstring pouch from her waist. She put the pouch in Miroku's hands.

The monk cocked his head sideways but opened the small pouch and poured the contents in his hands. His violet eyes widened as money fell out of the small thing.

"Where did you get the money from?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes Kagome, if you're in your era for a long time, I exterminate demons in other villages. This is what I got from last time you went home and I think it's enough to pay for a night at the inn." Sango explained.

"Good, we're settled then. I'll go pay for a room." Miroku slid the money back into the pouch and went inside the inn while the others waited outside.

Kagome strode up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

The half-demon glanced sideways at her, his body tense.

"I'm really sorry for saying **sit**-" The necklace glowed and sent Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome winced. "So many times..."

"Leave me alone..." Inuyasha moaned. As he said this, Inuyasha's features began to change. His silver hair turned ebony and his piercing amber eyes merged to violet ones. The half-demon's claws shortened to nails and his adorable dog ears disappeared to be replaced by regular ones.

"You're human again Inuyasha." Shippo stated the obvious.

"At least you won't unease the villagers in the inn so much now." Sango said.

Kagome helped Inuyasha up who blushed profusely. "Whatever."

Everyone else entered the inn as Miroku was finishing his deal with the owner. "So, I trust you travelers will want you're meals prepared right away?" He inquired politely.

"Of course, if that's not a bother." Miroku replied. He placed the amount of money into the man's hand. He pulled the drawstring pouch tight and handed it back to Sango.


	2. An Absurd Defeat

**Hey Everyone! So, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates but I'm finding it hard to find inspiration these days. I'm trying to stop with my procrastination from now on so I'm hoping that this long chapter will make up for my absence on That Lucky Mercenary. By the way, this is my first time writing Bankotsu, so for those of you who think he's out of character just let me know, especially those who have written about my favorite male character in the past XD Well, my reasons for making him as he is, (you'll see later) are this. For one, he's the kind of person I would see being struck by an urge and then have the need to fufill it right away. I don't know, for his perverted thoughts/actions, I see the Band of Seven not only killing people but also 'taking' women before they killed them. I mean, they kind of already seem to be the lowest of low, so...how can you go even lower then that? There was also that one episode where Bankotsu states something alone the lines of "Why didn't you keep a woman or two alive, Jakotsu? They could've served drinks." So, women as sexual or non-sexual slaves? **

**Anyways, I'm ranting. Now on to the reviews I can respond to!**

kittyb78: _Really? I thought it was just beating around the bush. Anyway, this next chapter is a whole lot more interesting then the previous one. :)_

Genesis-Rodriguez: _Thanks. I hope this chapter is way better!_

Yuti-Chan: _Thanks, sorry I didn't update very soon. :( (Soon being eight months later) _

Shichinintai'sGoddess: _Thank you very much. Bankotsu makes his opening in this chapter. I hope you like my characterization of him. :D_

Baitdcat: _Well, I hope it's going well by your standards in this chapter. :)_

karinfan123: _Thank you! :D_

ginsensu: _I hope you enjoy this chapter more then the last one!_

**Now, onto Chapter 2: An Absurd Defeat!**

It was clear earlier why the group was not able to afford their accommodations. As soon as the group entered the housing they were given, everyone gasped in awe, though for different reasons. Kagome admired the various pieces of artwork which dotted the East and West walls. She instantly began to gibber about how she had seen many of these paintings and scrolls in the museum at home. Miroku strode to the North wall and slid open the delicate door. He gawked at the beds, the like of which he had never laid eyes on in his life. The priestess hurried to the room after hearing Miroku's gasp of amazement and calmly pointed out that these beds were of the Western style; still foreign to Japanese culture in the feudal era. Sango was astonished by the sheer size of the room, the elaborate furniture and a massive weapon which hung on the West wall. A sad sigh escaped her lips after spotting the absurd object. It looked much like her father's prized tool of war. Inuyasha, Kirara's and Shippo's bewilderment was a great deal simpler then the rest of the group.

They saw the rations and nearly keeled over from delight.

About half an hour later with Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo finishing their third bowls while everyone else was still on their first, the group began to ponder the recent rumors that surrounded the Eastern country.

Kagome paused in picking up a piece of poultry with her chopsticks; a slight frown adorned her oval-shaped face. "Is it possible that Naraku has something to do with the gossip about the specters?"

"It seems quite probable, but there's no direct evidence pointing him to it." Miroku stated.

"But Miroku," Inuyasha stopped from concluding his fourth course, rice flecks dotted the side of his face. "Who else would have the power to resurrect people? It's not an easy thing to do." Kirara purred her conformity from beside the half-demon. Inuyasha smiled and stroked the cream-colored feline with hands absent of claws.

The exterminator set her bowl down, her hands fidgeted anxiously in her lap. "There is one way to determine that possibility…"

"What way?" Kagome questioned.

"If we see these walking dead in the future, we'll have to be on the lookout for Saimyoshou, Kagura, Kanna and…" Sango took a shaky breath. "Kohaku."

"You got a good point there Sango." Kagome replied. She laid a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder as a dejected look set itself across her mahogany orbs.

"Sounds good to me." Shippo spoke for the first time, slurping up the last bit of noodles in his bowl.

"Heh. Of course it's good for you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and one coarse eyebrow twitched touchily. "You're always hitching a ride from someone, that's why!"

"No I'm not!" The fox child squealed.

`"Yeah, you do. You're useless!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not half as useless as you are…" Shippo muttered, though not muted enough for everyone else to overhear.

"Why you…" Inuyasha leapt up, beginning to chase the mischievous kitsune around the spacious room. The duo overturned chairs and pieces of furniture as they both frantically tried to achieve their motives.

The schoolgirl's patience was wearing thin while Sango merely watched, amused. She was glad to have her mind off of the intricate subject of her possessed brother. Just as Kagome was about to shriek the cursed word, Miroku stood up, amethyst robes shuffling slightly. Instead, the priestess uttered "Miroku?"

Sango gazed at the monk curiously as he headed towards the entrance/exit of their temporary lodging. Even the canine demons stopped in their feud to peer interestedly at Miroku. Finally, Inuyasha's gruff statement voiced everyone's initial thoughts.

"Hey Miroku!" He tossed aside the dangling Shippo into a corner. "Where do you think you're going? I thought we were all staying here for the night."

"Yes. And we are." Miroku clarified.

"Then where are you going?" Kagome asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the monk.

"I'll be out for a little while. I'm coming back later, alright?" Without another word, Miroku slid the door open, closed it, and then left.

As the sounds of his retreating footsteps faded from everyone's ears, an emotional weary Sango exhaled noisily and stood up abruptly. "I'm going to turn in for the night." She murmured, the demon slayer began making her way towards the bedroom.

Kagome reached for Sango hesitantly, in the end, retracting her hand pathetically. Cradling her arm to her chest, the schoolgirl's face took on a mask of concern as she watched her disheartened friend. Cinnamon eyes shimmered as she recalled what just happened only a moment ago. _I think Sango knows exactly where Miroku was going out to. To flirt with women, no doubt. I feel really bad for her, I can see that she has feelings for Miroku but does he have them for her? I think he does, he seems to place her above other girls but he can't stop womanizing! _

Suddenly, a red clad blur sped past Kagome, thus making her ebony tresses fly about her. It happened in about a few seconds. Inuyasha yelled. "Hey Sango, I have a ready retort!" The demon slayer turned to gaze back at the half-demon who was rushing towards her, a smirk on his handsome features. In his haste to triumph over Sango, Inuyasha failed to notice the small step before the bedroom. His right foot caught in the stair, thus suspending his body in mid-air for a few milliseconds. In that short space of time, Sango reached out to balance the poor half-demon. But in that same moment, Inuyasha twisted his body, avoiding Sango's help by accident, in order to maneuver himself upright. However, it did not go as planned. The teenager would have been able to save himself from pain had he just fallen face down; instead he ended up with a sprained ankle **and **he fell face down.

"Ow…" Inuyasha moaned, rubbing his bruised jaw with his right hand.

"Inuyasha!" Both girls exclaimed. Sango kneeled near Inuyasha's side to check his fresh wounds while Kagome fumbled inside her bag for ointments and bandages.

"Will you be okay?" Sango inquired with concern as she applied some ointment given to her from Kagome to his sprained ankle.

"Heh. A small scrape like this can't …Ow! Kagome, that hurts!" Inuyasha attempted to shoo the priestess away who was putting some medicine on his aching chin.

"Hey, Sango. These wounds aren't anything serious; I'll take care of Inuyasha. You can go to sleep if you want to." Kagome said gently.

"Thanks Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow." Sango smiled warmly, as she closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Sango." Kagome whispered. _I hope there'll be someone who can comfort her. She really needs someone who will be faithful to her. Poor Sango…_

An audible sigh left the exterminator's lips as she leaned against a sturdy wooden beam outside the sleeping quarters. Sandal clod feet dangled languidly over the edge of the porch, mahogany eyes dulled with melancholy. She slowly lifted her head to peer at the new moon; pale, ghostly rays of light shone down upon the teenager. An unhampered tear made it's way down her left cheek and the slayer hurriedly brushed the offending liquid away before gazing into the dark foliage before her.

_He left me…_Sango thought pitifully. _He deserted me in my moment of weakness, when I needed him most. _

She was, of course, referring to Miroku who had chosen (whether deliberately or not) in the instance where Sango was grieving over Kohaku, to leave. The slayer hung her head down in apparent shame. _Of course he doesn't care about me, I' m not strong enough to get through even one person mentioning my brother without feeling the need to cry. _

Angry tears streamed down the exterminator's face as unbidden yet familiar thoughts crossed her consciousness. _Is it so much to ask for someone to love me for whom I am? If I at least can't have the love of my family, may I be able to enjoy the affection of a significant other? _

The weak smell of fire reached Sango's nostrils; she sniffed for a few moments before looking above the tree line to see a faint trail of smoke above an expanse of pale red light. The slayer settled on making no move to investigate, it was possible that the villagers were holding some sort of celebration or party.

Sango was intent on that thought, until she heard the distinct reverberation of someone crashing through the forest in front of her. Sango pinpointed the sense of disturbance to the right, her fingers drumming over the hilt of her Katana. She unsheathed her weapon just as the offending figure nearly impaled himself on her sword.

A cold glare set itself across the slayer's orbs as she observed the man in front of her. Sweat gleamed on his face and exposed chest whenever the feeble light of the moon was cast upon it. A distressed expression adorned his simple facial features and he let out a frightened squeak when the tip of Sango's sword pierced his chest. A small trickle of blood slid down his hairy chest and disappeared beneath the folds of cheap fabric.

"What is it?" Sango demanded firmly, her sword still in place.

The man gulped, clearly uneasy about being in the mercy of a vehement woman. He tugged lightly at his garb with one hand. "Well, I…" He mumbled incoherently.

".Out." The exterminator growled. As one could already tell, she was in a foul mood; largely due to the fact that she felt rejected by the man she had loved for quite some time. "I don't have time to waste on…"

"A demon!" The man cried, his nerves getting the best of him, he spluttered. "Village…decimated…on fire…many dead…beside us!"

Sango softened. She barely made sense of the man's rushed attempt to satisfy her demands, lowering her Katana and placing it back in her sheath, she sat down. The slayer beckoned the peasant to take a seat, saying. "Sit down, please. I'm sorry I scared you."

The man was wary he shuffled forward slowly but ultimately complied. He took a deep, sobbing breath before asking. "You are the demon slayers who are staying here tonight, correct?" Sango nodded, the man continued. "There's a demon that's attacking the neighboring village. A few of the villagers have run here telling us that bodies littered the ground and it was set aflame. Please, help them if you can."

Sango knew it was her sole duty to help, but what about the others? By the look of things, Inuyasha was out of commission due to his human weakness. Kagome wouldn't be much help in a fight because the exterminator knew she would need to be rescued at least some point during the battle. Not to mention, that Sango had no time to look for Miroku who was off flirting with women no doubt. The slayer clenched her fists in anger; at least she knew that Shippo and Kirara were keeping some sort of watch on him. "I'll do it."

"J-Just you?" The man stuttered. "But I thought-? Are you sure-?"

The villager was silenced with a frigid scowl. He bowed low, muttering apologies. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to doubt your abilities; please forgive me."

"I'm sure. If that is all, you may go. I have to dress in my exterminator gear." Sango replied, glowering slightly at the plain man.

"Y-Yes, of course. I must help tend to the wounded." The petrified villager stammered before taking off more rapidly then he had come.

Sango knew she had taken out her pent up frustration on someone who didn't deserve it, but one thing that still got her livid was when people questioned her capability for demon-slaying just because she was a woman. Feeling herself seething, Sango exhaled deeply. _Now is not the time to get irritated, I have people to save. _

The teenager slid the thin door open, leading into vast sleeping quarters with two king size Western beds situated beside each other. The boys had a parallel bedroom in the room next to the women. The schoolgirl was already fast asleep; her green and white uniform replaced with a simple, pink, top and bottom set. The covers on her bed were tossed aside as Kagome snored deafeningly, drool pooling at the corner of her mouth. Sango stifled a giggle that threatened to consume her; she had never seen her best friend in such a bizarre state.

The slayer moved to the corner of a room where she had placed her belongings. Shuffling through the few things she had, Sango pulled out her ebony skin-tight suit, pink guards and red obi. As she was tying the crimson fabric around her waist to hold her torso armor in place, Sango heard a soft murmur coming from the other side of the room. "N-No…I-I get it…Don't…Cosine…Adjacent over Hypotenuse…"

Sango had not the faintest clue what Kagome was rambling on about in her dreams. Shaking her head, the exterminator continued to switch her attire before inaudibly slipping out the thin paper door.

Thick drops of a viscous crimson substance dripped unconstrained to the firm russet ground. The liquid fell, staining the surface which was now almost entirely red itself rather then the dull, listless brown from before. A giant halberd was the perpetrator of the land being drenched in blood, bodies with gruesomely severed limbs tossed chaotically around, smoldering homes and screaming inhabitants. Said cries were abruptly hushed, ending in dismal, guttural gurgles.

The colossal weapon was lodged in a woman's chest cavity. With a grunt of mild exertion, the figure that carried the sword released it from its prison. Blood spattered across the male's herculean body; spraying his expensive apparel and olive complexion. The man stared inquisitively down at the deceased woman's carcass lying randomly against a wrecked home. He gazed at her for merely a second more before beginning to whistle tunelessly, twirling his weapon treacherously above his head. A sneer adorned his handsome features as he made his way towards the center of town.

Upon reaching it, he pivoted and surveyed his achievement. "Not bad, not bad…" He mused nonchalantly. Ruin and butchery was displayed before him, licking a trickle of blood that was not his own, off of his lips, he smirked dissonantly.

A sharp movement snagged his wondering gaze, that of a daintily dressed man attempting to flee from his elaborate residence in the middle of the town. The powerfully built teenager simply watched as the lord staggered merely a few yards from where he was currently standing. He raised a thick eyebrow in contempt, a ghost of a sneer played across his face. The male struck his colossal halberd into the rigid ground. Cupping his hands to form an O over his mouth as to project his words, he called out to the chief. "Hey!"

The sudden din in the otherwise desolate village caused the man to trip for reasons unknown. He lay where he fell, the prospect of getting up seemed perilous. The lord gradually got to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice resounded throughout the barren community, paralyzing the noble in his tracks. The older man paused in his effort to flee before sprinting once more, his elegant attire often catching onto his suede boots, making him stumble. I guess you could say he was awkwardly jogging, if anything.

The youth's cobalt eyes twinkled with mirth, as he reached for something within his right boot. A calloused hand brought out a jagged, sleek dagger from where it had been kept. "If I were you, I would've stayed down!" He called good-naturedly to the man in flight.

Closing his left eye, he pinpointed the lord who was still only about several huts away from him. Steadying his right arm, he intended for the noble's left leg and threw the blade with incredible speed and accuracy. He stood still for a few moments, rocking back and forth aimlessly. "One, Two…"

"Augh!" The older man's scream of agony reached the mercenary's ears. The teenager sighed lightheartedly, beginning his leisurely pace to reach the fallen man. Upon finding the lord, who was desperately fumbling to get the switchblade out of his disabled left leg; the assassin merely stared at him.

"That's a nasty wound you got there, sir." The teenager mocked. "I really don't believe that was wise of you to try to get away from me." He scolded.

"W-Who are you?" The noble wheezed, wincing in anguish as he still fiddled with the dagger.

"My name is Bankotsu." The teenager announced proudly, brandishing an identical blade from his left ankle.

"It can't be. Not 'the' Bankotsu." The lord gasped, clenching the place where his heart was. He edged as far away as he could manage before the murderer stepped on his chest, hindering him.

"Yeah. 'The' Bankotsu. I've killed 149 people of this village so far."

"Y-You killed everybody? Even the women and children?" The man cried, tears began leaving wet trails down his face.

"Even them. And you, my friend, are the last one left; which will end my just resurrected killing spree." Bankotsu grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

"You are a monster! Why would the gods allow someone such as you to live once more?" The town leader scowled, blurry eyes shrouded his vision.

"Maybe you can ask them once I finish you off." The mercenary reached down and plucked out his dagger from within the lord's thigh, clasping it tightly in his right hand grasp. The lord screamed in torment, gripping his thigh with both hands which was bleeding progressively.

"Send my regards to the gods if there are any!" Bankotsu raised both blades to split open the male's throat when a distinct whizzing sound filled the previously silent atmosphere. The lord cowered pitifully, arms protecting his exposed head.

Knowing that trying to locate his opponent could possibly be his demise, Bankotsu crouched down and rolled away as a giant weapon swept past where his chest would have been and circled back around to where it was launched. _A giant boomerang? _The mercenary thought inquiringly as the object arced its way towards its owner.

Bankotsu lay from where he had dodged, just in case the adversary decided to instigate another assault upon him. He waited for a cloud of dust that had arisen to clear so that he may glimpse his challenger before slicing their head clear off their interfering, pompous neck.

"A woman?" Bankotsu and the lord both gaped at the same time.

"For goodness sake, could you at least cover up your surprise?" The slayer sighed, exasperated and rolled her eyes.

Bankotsu observed his foe with mounting interest. He noted the way her ebony uniform clung tightly to the curves of her body, the fullness of her breasts and the pink eye shadow which coated her eyelids. As the male continued to examine Sango, the exterminator felt a blush heat her cheeks under his scrutinizing gaze. The lord chose this time to escape and slunk quietly out of the decimated town.

The slayer chose this time as well to survey and size up her enemy. He was garlanded in an expensive white with sapphire patches haori and pants. Midnight-colored hair was swept up in a long braid and serrated bangs hardly obscured the amethyst four pointed star symbolizing youth on his forehead. A crimson obi that was clearly larger then hers kept armor that was outlined in black and contained lavender branched swirls strapped to his brawny form.

"Do you mind?" Sango growled, her fists scrunched nervously at her sides and her body tensed.

"Well, well, well. A woman; and quite a good-looking one I might add." Bankotsu licked his lips.

"Stop it! I'm not just a…"

"Say, how would you like to sleep with me?"

"W-What?!" Sango shrieked.

"You heard me. Me. You. A quick little romp. How about it?"

"Screw you!"

"Exactly what I had in mind."

"That's not what I meant you stupid…"

"Tch, tch. Don't be calling me names woman." Bankotsu reprimanded the slayer which proved to be a fatal mistake.

"I'm not just** a** woman. I'm **the** woman who's going to kick your ass!" Sango whirled her boomerang precariously above her head before whipping it at her opponent.

"A clash to the death is just as satisfying as a good fuck!" Bankotsu dodged the spinning mass by flipping back into the air and landing lightly beside his Banryuu. He sheathed his two smaller blades and lifted his prized halberd with one well-developed arm. "I'm giving you one more chance to reconsider my…"

"You can shove your proposition down your throat, you lech!" Sango yelled, catching her Hiraikotsu. "I will defeat you for killing everyone in this village!" She gripped the giant boomerang with two sturdy hands before sprinting towards her adversary.

"Heh. What a shame." Bankotsu simpered, blocking the blow with his Banryuu. Both weapons, one of demon bone and the other of metal clashed several times, both unyielding. The mercenary was surprised by the woman's strength; she was somehow able to hold up against him. "You're not bad."

"Neither are you." Sango commented. She leapt back as the male slashed horizontally at her.

"What are you, some kind of ninja?" Bankotsu inquired. _She kind of reminds me of that-_

"I'm a demon-slayer, fool." Sango countered.

Bankotsu didn't reply, he unsheathed his daggers with lightening speed and hurled them at the exterminator. As Sango flipped back, avoiding the blades which impaled themselves in a ramshackle hut nearby; she heard the swiveling of a giant weapon. She blocked the vertical slash of Banryuu just in time to stop herself from being severed in half. A crack resounded in the heavy air; her weapon was steadily breaking from the force of his.

Sango grunted with exertion, before attempting a leg sweep, one arm still grasping her bone weapon. Bankotsu growled his astonishment as he dropped to the ground, one arm still holding his sword.

The exterminator planted her Hiraikotsu into the ground and wrestled Bankotsu's weapon out of his clutch. Rapidly, she straddled the fallen male with her hips, preventing any means of escape. She hefted the Banryuu with two arms and pointed the tip at the mercenary's throat. "It's time to die at the hands of your own weapon."

Bankotsu's sapphire eyes widened humorously. "You can carry that?"

"If I can hold a colossal demon bone then I can hold a sword." Sango answered.

Bankotsu's eyes glinted with admiration, and then he said. "You forgot about my arms."

Sango's mahogany orbs expanded as the male punched her in the stomach, the slayer gasped, dropping the murderer's weapon off to the side. He threw another blow to her side with his left arm and then finished with an uppercut, which sent Sango flying back into a devastated home. She groaned, rubbing her aching jaw and bruised sides. "You-You're still holding back." Sango panted.

"How do you know?" Bankotsu leered.

The slayer stood up steadily. "If you can carry a weapon of that size, then you're punch should've broken my jaw. It's just bruised."

"So, you found me out eh? What can I say? I love playing with you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango's frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't mean that I, however, will go easy on you."

"So be it." Bankotsu stated simply. He raced towards the hut where his switchblades were, grabbed them and charged straight for her. "I hope you have another weapon on you, because my Banryuu isn't the only thing I'm good with."

"You should know that demon-slayers are full of surprises." Sango jumped back as she drew her back-up weapon, her Katana. Bankotsu seemed to glide forward slicing down at her with both daggers. The slayer blocked the blow as the mercenary twisted and attempted to hit her with the right blade then vertically slashed with the left one. Sango parried each blow, before kicking the male where the sun doesn't shine.

A moment of extreme pain known only to males gripped Bankotsu. The exterminator wasted not time though, she slashed at the mercenary with her Katana; leaving a deep, extensive gouge from his chest to the beginning of his left thigh. Sango flipped back, grabbing her Hiraikotsu on the way.

"I'm not playing anymore, slayer." Bankotsu shot up into the air, launching both daggers at her. Sango deflected both blades easily off of her retrieved weapon before hurling it at her opponent.

Bankotsu managed to evade the whirling giant boomerang in mid-air, which lodged itself deeply into one of the houses nearby. He landed lightly on his feet, glaring at her heatedly. The male watched as she drew her Katana once more having lost her main tool of war. Sango's chest heaved with exhaustion, though the look in her eyes was anything but burnt out. The mercenary needed to find a weakness in her, but how?

"Still feisty, huh babe?" Bankotsu falsely sneered to try to assure the exterminator that he wasn't angry. The male was awarded with a slight blush which slid up the female's cheeks and a sudden tension in her body.

"I thought we were having a battle!" Sango shouted agitatedly.

_Looks like I found a way. _Bankotsu grinned, though this time convincingly. He dashed for his two abandoned blades as Sango watched warily.

The mercenary once again charged at her, the battle playing out as it did before though with one immense difference. Bankotsu searched for any opening within the slayer's defenses which was hard even for one such as him. Finding it, he rapidly took action, using one of his daggers, he blocked her oncoming Katana. Using his other hand, he whipped his other blade far off to the side and…

Fondled Sango's butt.

The slayer yelped out in bewilderment, dropping her last form of resistance. Bankotsu threw his other dagger away, caught Sango's weapon in mid-air and pinned the stunned exterminator to the ground. The mercenary gripped Sango's Katana in his right hand as he straddled the slayer as she did him.

Getting over her utter surprise, Sango began to reach for the trigger that would unleash her hidden blades when Bankotsu pushed her weapon against her throat. "Make one move for any of your other **surprises **and I chop your head clean off."

Sango faltered, grimacing and refusing to meet the male's eyes. _I can't believe that he would-would try something like that! It's just like Miroku!_

"Interesting. Though you face death, you seem to be more concerned about what I did to you, huh?" Bankotsu smirked, cerulean eyes lighting with naughtiness.

"What gives you the right to touch me like that?" Sango yelled, a crimson flush clearly adorned her cheeks.

"It's your weakness. Everyone has one. You hit mine," Bankotsu pointed to his dick. "And I got yours." The male pointed to her chest.

"Well, are you going to kill me or what?" Sango glowered at the man, still struggling to release her.

"Not so fast, vixen. It'd be a shame to let a body like this go to waste." The hand not occupied by Sango's sword, caressed her side, moving effortlessly across her curves and resting upon her breasts.

The slayer's breath hitched as Bankotsu's face moved closer to hers. Sango tried to move her head back, but being on the ground, you probably can't get anywhere. The mercenary hungrily kissed her lips, seeking dominance.

Fiery sensations awoke inside Sango which she had not experienced when Miroku had kissed her on those chance occasions. Bankotsu seemed to know exactly what he was doing and he somehow also knew what aroused her the most. Stifling a moan that threatened to release itself, Sango bit the mercenary's tongue so her hormones wouldn't take over.

Bankotsu sat back up and saw the small trail of blood coming from his mouth. A savage glint settled itself upon his azure eyes as he licked it. "It's been great slayer, but it's time for you to die."


End file.
